


be my happy memories

by rainyghost



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally the fluffiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyghost/pseuds/rainyghost
Summary: "We could be in a Disney movie," Ryan says.Shane blinks. "Like, a Disney princess movie?""Something like that. Because, I don't know, you make me so happy and I feel kind of- kind of like a Disney princess, yeah."





	be my happy memories

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i'd write something super fluffy to make up for all the angst in my other story! title's from "maybe a love song" by nataly dawn. you should check it out!

Ryan wakes up in the morning intertwined with his teddy bear of a boyfriend, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. There's nothing like his fondness for these early hours, when the world is quiet and the only things that truly exist are Shane, and him, and the emotions they have for each other. 

Basking in the warmth of Shane's proximity and the softness of the blankets, Ryan is tempted to close his eyes for just a few more moments...

He stirs again. This time, Shane's nowhere to be found, and there's a noticeable coldness in the bed from his absence. But he can hear the clicks and whirs coming from the kitchen, the alluring smell of pancakes floating up through the floorboards — he can almost taste their syrupy goodness. Affection blossoms in his chest and he smiles into the pillows. 

Ryan sleepily makes his way downstairs in his ghost pajamas, a gift from Shane. Despite all his complaints about their nonexistence, he likes Ryan a lot more than science. 

Seeing Shane in all his domestic glory — messy hair, over-sized shirt, stubbly cheeks, drowsy voice — makes Ryan beam again. "Morning, sleepyhead."

His boyfriend yawns and walks over, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Mornin', baby." Ryan can smell the faint scent of maple syrup and vanilla and he's intoxicated by it. He lingers for a moment before standing on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Shane's lips, running his fingers through messy brown hair. Shane pulls him even closer and kisses back.

Reluctantly breaking away, Ryan laces their hands together and gazes up adoringly. "I missed you," he says.

Shane laughs a little. "It's only been half an hour since I got up," he says, bringing one of Ryan's hands up to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"Yes," Ryan agrees, "but I missed you anyway." He pecks Shane's cheek and sets about pouring himself a cup of coffee as the pancakes begin to sizzle.

They eat breakfast snuggled against each other on the couch while Ryan drowns his food in syrup. There are old-timey love songs crooning softly in the background from the Bluetooth speaker, and for a blissful moment, Ryan feels like he's in a romantic movie. His life certainly matches up to one: a beautiful boyfriend who takes him on amazing dates and makes him breakfast and cuddles with him and...

"We could be in a Disney movie," he says out loud.

Shane blinks. "Like, a Disney princess movie?"

"Something like that. Because, I don't know, you make me so happy and I feel kind of- kind of like a Disney princess, yeah." Blushing, he fumbles for his fork and starts chewing his pancakes pensively.

Shane doesn't respond, so Ryan looks up to see such a tender expression on his face that he just _melts_. They're slow to close the distance, but as his eyes flutter shut and their lips meet and Shane's nose brushes the side of his face, Ryan thinks that this must be the best kiss he's ever had. Shane tastes like maple syrup and pure _love_. As he lets out a small, contented sigh, Shane wraps his arms around him, and everything is perfect.

When they pull apart, Ryan realizes that he's forgotten how to breathe — so he takes a few heaving breaths and laughs shakily.

Shane's smile is absolutely beautiful.

Then he says, "I think we just ruined the couch."

Ryan looks down and squeaks. While they were preoccupied with each other, their breakfast plates had fallen out of their laps. Now there's a pooling mess of soppy pancakes on the floor and the couch and all over their pajamas.

A moment passes. Then Shane begins to giggle, Ryan joins in, and soon enough they're wheezing over the stickiness of the couch — and he accidentally says three very important words.

Shane pulls him back for another kiss and murmurs four equally as important words against his lips.

And Ryan couldn't be happier.


End file.
